Amour sauvage
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Kyoya s'intéresse de près à Ginga Hagane. Un blader qui s'est distingué des autres grâce à ce qu'il appelle "l'esprit du blader". Il s'intéresse à lui plus qu'il ne le devrait...
1. Chapter 1:Une rencontre mordante

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 1: Une rencontre mordante**

Le seul et unique chef des Face Hunter, Kyoya Tategami, marchait dans les rues de Bey-City. Il avait enfin rencontré un adversaire qu'il jugeait digne de l'affronter lui et son fidèle Leone. De plus, il était très mignon ce Ginga Hagane. L'air un peu énervé qu'il arborait la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu lui allait à merveille… Le vert tenta de chasser ces pensées de son esprit. Il voulait avant tout se concentrer sur son futur combat mais ses pensées dérivaient toujours sur l'aspect mignon du rouquin. Il n'allait pas se mentir, il était attiré par lui. Peut-être même qu'il s'amuserait avec lui après leur combat.

N'arrivant pas à l'écarter de son esprit, l'adolescent aux cicatrices décida d'aller voir ce que faisait le maître de Pegasus. Il se faufila entre les hauts bâtiments à sa recherche. Il finit par le trouver, sortant d'un restaurant. Kyoya recula de quelques as pour pouvoir l'observer sans être vu.

-Tous ces hamburgers étaient délicieux!

Le rouquin marchait tranquillement. Comme il n'avait rien d'autre à faire, le propriétaire de Leone le suivit. Malheureusement pour lui, Ginga était une personne curieuse. Beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru. Le roux s'arrêtait souvent devant les vitrines et s'extasiait devant les marchandises. Sa promenade, de longue durée, agaçait profondément Kyoya. D'un caractère peu patient, ce dernier en avait assez que l'adolescent aux yeux miel se baladât aussi lentement. Il espérait qu'il irait bientôt dans un endroit calme.

Son souhait fut exaucé.

Ginga alla s'allonger dans l'herbe tendre d'un parc. Étonnamment, bien que ce fut un début d'après-midi ensoleillé, il n'y avait personne d'autre qu'eux. Ce qui arrangeait les affaires de Kyoya. Un sourire étira ses traits. Il se mit debout entre l'adolescent allongé et le soleil, projetant son ombre sur lui. Ne sentant plus les doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau, le roux ouvrit les yeux.

-Qu'est-ce que… Kyoya!

-Salut, Ginga Hagane, dit-il en prenant soin de détacher chaque syllabe.

L'interpellé se redressa en regardant le vert avec sérieux.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

-C'est important?

Il hocha la tête sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je te suivais.

Apparemment, Ginga s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réponse. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de stupeur.

-Tu me _quoi_?

-Je te suivais.

Kyoya lécha ses lèvres, amusé de l'avoir déstabilisé à ce point avec une simple phrase. Il s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur, plongeant ses yeux orages dans les siens. Cette action déstabilisa le roux encore plus.

-Ce n'est pas la peine d'être choqué pour ça, murmura-t-il.

-Ça ne se fait pas de suivre les gens.

-Si tu ne voulais pas qu'on te suive, il fallait être plus attentif.

-Ce n'est pas moi le fautif…

Il approcha son visage de celui de Ginga, le faisant rougir. Le bout de leurs nez se frôlaient.

-Ah oui?

-Ben… je… en fait…

Kyoya s'approchait de plus en plus de lui, l'obligeant à reculer. Le détenteur de Pegasus se retrouva de nouveau allongé dans l'herbe dont les brins ondulaient autour de son corps. Le vert se tenait à quatre pattes au-dessus de lui. Ses mains et ses jambes étaient placées de chaque côté de son corps, empêchant toute possibilité de fuite. Son sourire était victorieux.

-Tu quoi? susurra-t-il.

-Je… je…

Ginga prit une profonde inspiration pour se calmer.

-C'est toi qui a décidé de me suivre donc c'est de ta faute. Je peux partir maintenant?

-Pourquoi? On est bien là.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus attrapa ses poignets et les emprisonna au niveau de son visage. Les orbes miel s'arrondirent.

-À quoi tu joues?

-Je ne joue pas.

Kyoya approchait lentement son visage du sien, savourant sa victoire. Le cœur de Ginga battait à la chamade et ses joues se teintaient progressivement de rouge. Des bruits firent lever la tête au possesseur de Leone.

-On ne peut jamais être tranquilles, grommela-y-il en voyant quelqu'un arriver. Je viendrai te chercher ce soir Ginga.

Il effleura ses lèvres avant de le lâcher et de se mettre debout. Il s'en alla, laissant le roux complètement déboussolé. Ginga le regarda partir, toujours étendu dans la position dans laquelle il l'avait laissé.

-Ce soir…?

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ce soir?

Le rouquin se redressa brusquement, hagard. Son cœur recommença à battre vite tant il avait peur que la personne qui lui avait adressé la parole n'ait aperçu ce qui s'était passé.

-Ça va Ginga?

Il se tourna vers Kenta qui le regardait avec inquiétude. Il lui offrit un sourire dans le but de le rassurer.

-Très bien!

-Alors? Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire ce soir?

-Rien! J'étais en train de dormir! C'était simplement un rêve! Au fait… pourquoi es-tu ici?

-Je te cherchais.

-Ah bon?

-Oui. Mes amis voulaient savoir si tu pouvais leur donner des conseils sur le Beyblade.

-Évidemment!

La nuit tomba plus rapidement que Ginga ne le voulait. Plus le temps passait, plus l'incertitude l'envahissait. Il marchait de manière hésitante dans les rues éclairées seulement par des lampadaires à cause de l'heure tardive. Il ne voyait pas grand-chose autour de lui car les sources de lumières étaient éloignées les unes des autres.

-Peut-être que c'était juste une blague, souffla-t-il.

Rassuré par cette phrase, il marchait plus sereinement quand quelque chose le tira avec force dans une ruelle sombre. Il sentit que son dos était collé contre un corps. Une main était posée sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de parler. Un bras encerclait son ventre. Avant même d'entendre la voix, il sut qui était derrière lui.

-Te voilà Ginga. Je t'ai cherché partout.

Il leva son visage vers celui de l'adolescent aux cicatrices. Ce dernier embrassa sa nuque avant de lui prendre la main.

-On va aller dans un endroit plus tranquille, d'accord?

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraina jusqu'à un entrepôt abandonné. Il ferma la porte quand ils furent à l'intérieur, les plongeant dans le noir total.

-Il y a des lumières? demanda le propriétaire de Pegasus.

-Pourquoi? T'as peur du noir?

-Je préfère voir ce qu'il y a autour de moi.

Une lumière douce éclaircit la salle, envahie par un labyrinthe de caisses en bois qui étaient, pour la plupart, empilées.

-Satisfait? demanda Kyoya au sommet d'une des piles.

Le roux dut lever la tête pour le regarder. Il ne put s'empêcher de plonger ses yeux dans les siens d'un bleu si envoûtant. Le maître de Leone se laissa tomber à côté de lui.

-Pourquoi m'as-tu amené ici?

-Pour qu'on finisse ce qu'on a commencé tout à l'heure, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

-On a rien commencé! se défendit-il.

-À ta place, je n'en serais pas si sûr.

Ginga n'eut pas le temps de répliquer. Kyoya avait plaqué ses lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrassait avec passion. Il tenait fermement sa taille pour le garder collé contre lui. De délicieux frissons parcouraient l'échine du roux qui se laissait faire. Il finit même par répondre timidement au baiser. Ils s'arrêtèrent pour reprendre leur souffle. Le vert souriait. Il semblait ravi.

-Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, ronronna-t-il.

Les joues de Ginga étaient écarlates. Il se laissa glisser par terre jusqu'à se trouver docilement assis, adossé contre des caisses en bois.

-Pourquoi tu te comportes comme ça?

-Tu poses beaucoup de questions.

Ses yeux fiévreux étaient cachés par ses grandes mèches rousses. Il encercla de ses bras ses jambes qu'il avait repliées contre lui.

-Disons que c'est dans mon caractère.

-Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

-Alors explique-toi.

-Je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as embrassé.

L'adolescent aux yeux bleus éclata de rire, attristant le roux.

-Tout simplement parce que tu me plais.

-Ce n'est pas un sentiment.

-Je n'ai jamais prétendu le contraire.

Le cœur du maître de Pegasus se serra. Ce que venait de dire le vert l'avait blessé. Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue. Il se hâta de baisser la tête pour que l'autre ne vît pas sa tristesse.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as? demanda Kyoya en remarquant que son attitude avait changé.

-Rien… Mais j'avais oublié que j'avais un rendez-vous. Je ne peux pas rester.

Il se leva d'un coup et quitta la salle le plus rapidement qu'il put, la tête baissée. Malgré tout, avant de passer le seuil de la porte, il entendit:

-On se reverra bientôt, Ginga.

Il se mit à courir, les joues trempées de larmes.

_Fin du chapitre 1_


	2. Chapter 2:Son coeur de glace

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 2: Son cœur de glace**

La douce lumière matinale illuminait la petite chambre et caressait le corps de l'adolescent endormi. Il se blottit un peu plus dans son lit avant d'ouvrir lentement ses yeux miel. Pas tout à f ait réveillé, il se leva pour s'habiller. Lorsqu'il eut fini de se préparer, il se dirigea à pas maladroit vers l'étage inférieur du bâtiment. Il était encore engourdi par la fatigue tant il avait mal dormi. Il arriva dans l'atelier de Madoka. Elle se trouvait déjà devant son ordinateur à examiner une toupie.

-Salut, dit-elle en se retournant.

-Bonjour, murmura-t-il.

-Tu as mauvaise mine, déclara-t-elle en le dévisageant avec inquiétude. Tu n'es pas malade au moins?

-Juste un peu fatigué, la rassura-t-il. J'ai mal dormi.

-Si tu le dis…

Elle se mit debout et passa devant lui pour aller ouvrir une porte.

-Viens. Je t'attendais pour prendre mon petit-déjeuner.

-Merci.

Ils entrèrent dans la pièce. Ginga s'attabla alors que la technicienne leur préparait quelque chose à manger. Elle posa des gaufres recouvertes de sucre dans deux assiettes sur la table avant de s'asseoir en face de son ami. Ce dernier, même en mangeant, avait le regard perdu dans le vague, l'air triste.

-Qu'est-ce que tu as Ginga?

-Rien, répondit-il en se forçant à sourire. Tout va bien.

-Tu peux me parler à moi. Nous sommes amis après tout. Et les amis doivent s'entraider.

Le rouquin hésitait. Il voulait se confier à son amie mais en même temps il redoutait sa réaction.

-Si c'est un secret je pourrai le garder.

-C'est vrai?! s'exclama Ginga avec espoir.

-Bien sûr.

-En fait je… je suis… amoureux de Kyoya.

Il avait baissé la tête pendant son aveux. Il osa relever les yeux vers son amie pour voir sa réaction. Elle le fixait avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Elle ne s'attendait visiblement pas à ça.

-Je l'ai vu hier soir, continua-t-il. Et il a dit quelque chose qui m'a fait beaucoup de peine.

Madoka se leva. Il semblait tellement malheureux qu'elle le prit dans ses bras pour le réconforter. Les épaules du roux se détendirent.

-Mon pauvre… le plaignit-elle. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit?

-Il a dit qu'il ne m'aimait pas.

Ginga ne put retenir un sanglot.

-C'est à cause de ça que tu étais triste hier?

Il hocha la tête.

-Comment as-tu pu tomber amoureux de lui?

-Je ne sais pas…

Ils restèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme. Il se détacha d'elle en essuyant ses larmes.

-Merci de m'avoir écouté.

-Ce n'est rien. Les amis sont faits pour ça.

Ils rangèrent la cuisine puis retournèrent dans l'atelier. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s'asseoir que quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

-Entrez! ordonna la brune.

Kenta ouvrit timidement la porte.

-Salut Ginga. Salut Madoka.

-Bonjour, répondirent-ils en chœur.

-Je me demandais si tu voulais bien venir te promener. Comme tu viens d'arriver, je pourrais te faire visiter la ville.

Le rouquin questionna la technicienne du regard.

-Tu peux y aller. Je n'ai pas encore réparé Pegasus. Et ça te changera peut-être les idées.

-D'accord. À plus tard Madoka.

Kyoya déambulait tranquillement dans les ruelles sombres de Bey-City. Il les préférait aux avenues principales où il y avait trop de monde à son goût. Au croisement d'une ruelle et d'une grande avenue, il aperçut Ginga. Ce dernier était accompagné par un gamin aux cheveux verts clair. Lorsque le rouquin posa accidentellement son regard sur lui, le vert lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant. Le visage du maître de Pegasus se décomposa. Il balbutia quelque chose au gamin qui était avec lui et le laissa prendre de l'avance avant de se précipiter vers lui.

-Que fais-tu là? lui reprocha-t-il.

-Moi aussi je suis ravi de te voir.

-Tu m'as encore suivi?

-Non. C'est une pure coïncidence cette fois.

-Je n'ai aucune envie de te parler.

Les yeux miel étaient sombres. Leur propriétaire entama un mouvement pour s'éloigner de Kyoya mais ce dernier l'attira contre lui.

-Si tu ne veux pas me parler, lui souffla-t-il à l'oreille, pourquoi es-tu venu?

Ginga posa ses mains sur la veste du maître de Leone. Il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Il dévisageait Kyoya, le rose aux joues. Son cœur battait si fort qu'il était persuadé que le vert pouvait l'entendre. Leur proximité l'étourdissait.

-Je… je…

-On peut aller dans un endroit plus tranquille.

-Mais… j'ai promis à Kenta de rester avec lui aujourd'hui.

-Tu n'as qu'à trouver une excuse.

Le rouquin hésitait. Malgré ce qui s'était passé la veille, il avait extrêmement envie de passer la journée avec Kyoya. D'un autre côté, il avait fait une promesse. Il ne pouvait pas la briser comme ça. En plus, Kenta était le premier ami qu'il s'était fait dans cette ville. Il croisa le regard orage. Il soupira. L'amour faisait faire des choses si égoïstes.

-Je reviens, murmura-t-il.

Il s'éloigna de lui de plusieurs pas pour parler à l'enfant. Le blader au lion vit que ce dernier eut l'air déçu. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Un sentiment de victoire l'envahit lorsque Ginga revint vers lui.

-C'est fait. On peut y aller.

L'adolescent aux yeux miel sentit la main de Kyoya attraper la sienne. Il fut surpris par la douce chaleur qu'elle dégageait. Cela contrastait tellement avec son regard et attitude qui, eux, étaient de glace.

-Où va-t-on?

-Tu verras.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas dans un entrepôt abandonné…

-Pas cette fois. Les Face Hunter y sont et je veux être seul avec toi.

Il se laissa guider par le vert qui avançait avec assurance dans les ruelles sombres qui serpentaient à travers la ville. Il perdit très vite tout repère. Dès qu'il remarqua qu'ils avaient dépassé les limites de la ville, il se sentit étrangement isolé. Ils arrivèrent dans un petit parc, à l'abri des regards. Kyoya le fit s'asseoir dos à un chêne massif et s'installa en face de lui pour qu'il ne pût partir sans son autorisation.

-Qu'est-ce que tu avais hier?

-Comment ça?

-Tu es parti précipitamment et ton excuse était bidon.

_Kyoya a remarqué que je suis triste_, songea Ginga avec joie. _Il tient peut-être à moi, finalement._ Une bouffée de joie l'envahit mais elle se dissipa tout aussi vite. Tout ce que le vert avait fait c'était d'analyser froidement son comportement. Le détenteur de Pegasus baissa les yeux. Il ne voulait pas répondre de peur que le lion se moquât de ses sentiments. Il n'osait même pas le regarder en face. Il était sûr qu'en croisant son regard, il lui dévoilerait tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

-Tu ne veux pas répondre?

Comme le roux s'obstinait dans son mutisme, Kyoya prit son menton dans sa main pour le forcer à le regarder. La douceur de son geste le surprit tant qu'il se laissa faire.

-Alors?

-Tu m'as fait de la peine.

Ginga se mordit la lèvre. Il avait prononcé ces paroles sans réfléchir. Il se crispa, craignant la réaction de l'adolescent aux cicatrices. Mais, étonnamment, ce dernier le dévisageait avec curiosité.

-Comment?

-En disant que tu n'as pas de sentiments pour moi.

-Je n'ai fait que dire la vérité.

Le cœur de Ginga se serra de douleur. Il entendait la franchise dans la voix de Kyoya et la voyait dans ses yeux. Ceux-ci ressemblaient à de la glace. _Comme son cœur_, se dit-il. Il n'avait même pas la possibilité de partir.

-Pas la peine de pleurer pour ça.

Le commentaire fit remarquer au roux qu'il pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il les essuyait mais leur source semblait intarissable. À sa grande surprise, Kyoya le serra dans ses bras et caressa son dos. Il s'agrippa à lui pour laisser libre cours à sa tristesse.


	3. Chapter 3:Après la douceur

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 3: Après la douceur…**

Leur rendez-vous avait pris fin dans la soirée. Kyoya avait raccompagné Ginga jusqu'au B-Pit pour être sûr qu'il ne se perdît pas en route. À présent, le vert déambulait dans les rues désertes, un peu déboussolé. Il ne comprenait pas le geste protecteur qu'il avait eu envers le rouquin le matin même. Ce n'était pas son genre de se comporter comme ça. Il abhorrait le sentiment qui lui avait serré le cœur lorsqu'il l'avait vu pleurer. Il ne voulait même pas mettre un nom dessus.

Ses pas le conduisirent vers les entrepôts abandonnés qui servaient de base aux Face Hunter. Il y entra avec assurance. Il avait décidé de ce qu'il allait faire.

-Ça a été ta journée? demanda Madoka à Ginga quand il revint dans la boutique.

-Oui. Et pour toi?

-Ça c'est bien passé mais je n'ai pas fini de réparer Pegasus. J'ai eu d'autres choses à faire et il faut dire qu'elle est très abimée.

Elle observa son ami dont l'humeur était moins sombre que lorsqu'il était sorti. Elle était évidemment contente qu'il allât mieux mais elle n'en comprenait pas la raison. D'autant plus que Kenta était venu lui tenir compagnie parce que Ginga avait eu quelque chose d'important à faire.

-Que s'est-il passé? Tu as meilleure mine que ce matin.

Les joues du propriétaire de Pegasus se teignirent d'un léger rouge. Ses yeux étincelèrent tandis qu'un doux sourire se peignait sur son visage.

-Rien de spécial, soupira-t-il.

-Tu peux me raconter quand même. Après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour te consoler, j'ai bien le droit de savoir ce qui t'a rendu heureux.

-C'est vrai. En fait, j'ai rencontré Kyoya ce matin. On a passé la journée ensemble. Je lui ai expliqué ce que j'avais sur le cœur et, au début, il s'est montré très froid. Mais quand j'ai commencé à pleurer, il m'a serré dans ses bras pour me consoler. Et il est resté agréable avec moi tout le reste de la journée.

La technicienne sourit. Voir le rouquin si radieux alors que plusieurs heures auparavant il semblait déprimé la soulageait. Surtout que sa situation s'était arrangée.

-Je suis heureuse pour toi, déclara-t-elle avec sincérité.

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes sans perdre son sourire.

-Merci Madoka. Vraiment.

-Ce n'était rien.

Ginga s'enroula dans sa couverture, toujours souriant. Cette journée avait été magnifique. Son cœur se gonflait de joie dès qu'il se la remémorait. Finalement, Kyoya savait se montrer doux. Peut-être que le lendemain ils se verraient et passeraient une journée toute aussi merveilleuse.

Ce fut sur ces douces pensées qu'il sombra dans un sommeil envahit de doux rêves.

Le lendemain, sa bonne humeur ne l'avait pas quitté. Il discutait tranquillement avec Madoka dans son atelier quand Kenta déboula dans la pièce, affolé. Il se précipita vers eux.

-Ginga… Les Face Hunter… Ils m'ont pris Sagittario…

L'enfant leur expliqua ce qui lui était arrivé ainsi que ce que lui avait dit les sous-fifres de Kyoya. Un sentiment d'amertume envahit Ginga. Il ne comprenait pas comment le vert osait se comporter de cette façon alors qu'ils avaient passé de bons moments ensemble la veille. Une colère froide s'insinua en lui et, bien qu'il ne voulait pas la montrer, ses amis remarquèrent son changement d'attitude. Il s'empara de sa toupie.

-On va y aller Pegasus.

-Quoi? Mais je n'ai pas fini de la réparer!

Le rouquin se sentait triste à cause du combat qu'il avait du mené contre Kyoya. Ce dernier s'était montré extrêmement distant, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux. Cela avait brisé son cœur en mille morceaux.

Il rendit sa précieuse toupie à la technicienne pour qu'elle la réparât. Puis, l'après-midi, il alla se promener dans la ville en compagnie de Kenta. Il écoutait ce qu'il lui disait d'une oreille distraite, souriant faussement. Contrairement au matin, aucune étincelle ne brillait dans ses yeux et aucune joie n'irradiait de son être. La lassitude l'avait engourdi au point qu'il avait l'impression d'être une coquille vide, sans aucune émotion.

À la fin de leur ballade, il raccompagna l'enfant chez lui. Le soleil se couchait alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le B-Pit. Il marchait lentement sachant qu'au moment même où il serait seul avec Madoka celle-ci lui demanderait ce qu'il avait. Il l'aimait beaucoup mais il n'avait pas envie de parler de ça. Une voix résonna dans le silence, interrompant ses pensées et le faisant sursauter.

-J'espère que tu savoures bien ta victoire, siffla-t-elle dans son dos.

Le rouquin se tourna lentement pour faire face à Kyoya. Les yeux de ce dernier brûlait d'une rage à peine contenue. Tout dans son langage corporel montrait que sa fureur était telle qu'une étincelle suffirait à la faire exploser. Un frisson de peur secoua Ginga. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait dans un état pareil.

-Remarque… tu fais bien d'en profiter parce que ça ne va pas durer.

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça? demanda le maître de Pegasus une fois qu'il eut repris son calme.

-Parce que je vais t'écraser et te réduire en miettes.

-C'est une promesse de vengeance?

-Exactement.

-Pourtant, c'est toi qui a proposé ce combat.

-Et alors?

L'adolescent aux cicatrices cessa de parler. Il tendit l'oreille. En entendant des bruits de pas, il tira sans ménagement Ginga dans une ruelle pour que leur discussion ne fût pas interrompue. Il le poussa contre le mur d'un bâtiment, lui arrachant un couinement de douleur.

-C'est un risque de perdre lors d'un combat…

-Je m'en fiche. De toute façon, tu mordras la poussière.

-Kyoya…

Les yeux miel s'agrandirent de stupeur. Kyoya avait donné un violent coup de poing dans le mur juste à côté de lui. Il approcha dangereusement son visage du sien, de sorte qu'il ne distinguait clairement que deux orbes orage emplies de fureur.

-Arrête de te plaindre. Ça m'agace.

L'expression de Ginga changea. L'assurance et le sérieux avaient pris la place du désappointement. Son air, si froid et déterminé, énerva encore plus le vert.

-Quel que soit le moyen que je devrai utiliser, je te vaincrai.

-Quel qu'il soit?

Kyoya recula un peu, son sourire empreint d'arrogance fit se rembrunir le détenteur de Pegasus. Même s'il ne voulait pas que l'adolescent aux yeux bleus le remarqua, son soudain changement d'attitude le blessait profondément.

-J'espère que tu ne mêleras personne d'autre à ce jeu.

-Ce n'est pas un jeu mais ne t'inquiète pas pour ça: ce sera uniquement entre toi et moi. Je te le promet. Du moins… si personne n'intervient. Dans le cas contraire, ces personnes-là souffriront énormément.

-Comment peux-tu dire des choses pareilles?

Kyoya ricana. Ginga était tellement naïf que cela en était ridicule.

-Tu es si ennuyeux. J'ai perdu mon temps en restant avec toi.

Le rouquin s'appuya contre le mur pour s'empêcher de tomber. Il dévisageait le maître de Leone, le regard plein de désespoir. Alors qu'il lui avait dévoilé ses sentiments, Kyoya avait délibérément choisi ses mots pour briser un peu plus son cœur. Ginga baissa les yeux une fois de plus.

-On se reverra bientôt.

Kyoya lui tourna le dos. Il s'éloigna sans même lui adresser un regard ou ressentir de la culpabilité pour son comportement.

Quand il fut hors de sa vue, le roux se laissa tomber. Son corps était secoué par de violents tremblements. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps. Il lui fallut un long moment avant qu'elles ne se tarissent. Il se leva en chancelant. La nuit était tombée et il ne voulait pas inquiéter Madoka. Mais, en même temps, il n'avait pas envie de retourner chez elle au risque de subir un interrogatoire. Il se dirigea en trainant des pieds vers la boutique. Partagé entre l'envie d'aller dormir et celle de rester seul. Il vit que, comme à son habitude et malgré l'heure tardive, la technicienne continuait de réparer des toupies. Elle se retourna en l'entendant arriver.

-Salut Gin…

Elle s'interrompit. Les yeux de son ami étaient rouges d'avoir trop pleuré. Elle se précipita vers lui pour le prendre dans ses bras.

-Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé?

Le rouquin lui raconta tout ce qui s'était passé. Son explication était entrecoupée par ses sanglots. Plus il parlait, plus Madoka fulminait. Lorsqu'il eut fini, elle explosa.

-Comment ce type ose?! IL est abominable! Et il ne te mérite absolument pas!

Elle continua de crier tandis que Ginga fermait les yeux. Il était aussi épuisé physiquement que mentalement. Remarquant son malaise, elle se calma pour le conduire jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fois qu'il fut seul, il murmura:

-Même s'il est comme ça. Même s'il s'est mal comporté. Moi, je l'aime. Et je crois que je l'aimerai toujours.

Adossée à la porte, Madoka soupira. Elle était si triste pour son ami.


	4. Chapter 4:Solitude partagée

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 4: Solitude partagée**

_Pourquoi? Pourquoi? Pourquoi?_

Ginga marchait de long en large dans la pièce. Il s'était enfermé dans sa chambre dès qu'il y était revenu. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit puis enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Il venait d'apprendre que Kyoya était parti s'entraîner dans un lieu éloigné dont il ne connaissait même pas le nom pour le vaincre. Leur dispute avait fait souffrir le roux mais savoir qu'ils étaient loin l'un de l'autre le rendait encore plus malheureux.

_Il n'était pas obligé de me quitter! Il pouvait très bien s'entraîner à Bey-City et s'améliorer. S'il était resté, on aurait fini par se réconcilier. Tout ça n'a aucun sens._

Il étouffait ses sanglots pour que personne ne l'entendît. Ses amis s'étaient suffisamment inquiétés de son départ précipité pour qu'il n'en rajoutât pas. Pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à empêcher les larmes de dévaler ses joues. Toute la tristesse qu'il avait ressenti de longues heures plus tôt, en apprenant la nouvelle, s'abattit sur lui avec force. Il hoquetait. Il cessa de lutter pour laisser libre cours à son chagrin. Mieux valait s'abandonner à sa peine plutôt que de l'enfouir au fond de son cœur et risquer qu'elle n'explosât à n'importe quel moment. De toute façon, il n'avait ni la force, ni le courage d'affronter ses émotions.

Il se pelotonna dans un coin de son lit, le visage posé contre un coussin qu'il serrait contre son corps frêle. Il avait beau avoir fini par accepter son chagrin, il ne voulait toujours pas inquiéter ses amis. Il se redressa brusquement en entendant trois coups secs sur la porte. Il se força à respirer normalement et essuya ses yeux en s'asseyant.

-Oui?

-Ginga, c'est moi. Je peux entrer?

-Bien sûr.

Madoka entra dans la pièce, une moue soucieuse sur le visage. Elle détailla Ginga qui lui offrit un doux sourire. Elle fut soulagée de voir qu'il semblait aller mieux que les jours précédents.

-Tu viens? J'ai préparé le diner.

-J'arrive tout de suite.

_Je dois devenir plus fort. Plus fort pour pouvoir écraser tous ceux qui se mettront en travers de mon chemin. Et pour cela, je dois m'entraîner plus durement._

Kyoya se répétait en boucle ces phrases pendant qu'il s'entraînait dans le complexe de la nébuleuse noire. Il savait très bien que cette organisation se servait de lui mais, à ses yeux, ça n'avait aucune importance puisque la réciproque était vraie. Il s'entraînait sans relâche pour atteindre son objectif. Ginga était la première personne à l'avoir battu et il ne tolèrerait pas une autre défaite. Perdre était la pire chose qui lui était arrivée. C'était humiliant. Il haïssait le sentiment d'impuissance que ça provoquait.

Très tard, après avoir fini son entraînement, Kyoya s'installa dans la chambre qu'on lui avait assigné. Il s'assit sur son lit, les muscles en feu. Ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu à fournir de tels efforts que son corps entier le brûlait.

Au prix d'une grande douleur, il se leva pour verrouiller la porte. Il n'accordait aucune confiance à ceux qui l'hébergeaient. En fait, il ne faisait confiance à personne. Il s'allongea sur son lit en gardant Leone à portée de main en cas de problème. Il sombra rapidement dans le sommeil, assommé par la fatigue.

-C'est une belle journée. Tu ne trouves pas Ginga? demanda Kenta.

-Si, elle commence bien.

_Même si j'aurais préféré que tu sois là aussi._

-À quoi tu penses?

-J'imaginais les magnifiques combats Beyblade qu'on pourrait faire aujourd'hui! s'exclama le roux d'un ton faussement enjoué.

-Bonne idée! Et si on en faisait avec Akira, Osamu et Takashi. Et Benkei aussi.

-Super! Tu peux aller les chercher? On se rejoindra au Bey-Park.

-D'accord. À plus tard.

-À plus.

Dès que l'enfant fut parti, il laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Jouer la comédie l'épuisait. La seule raison pour laquelle il le faisait, c'était par crainte d'inquiéter ses amis. Kyoya occupait la moindre de ses pensées. Il espérait sincèrement qu'il allait bien. Il préférait se quereller avec lui plutôt que de ne plus avoir de ses nouvelles. Bien qu'il savait que le vert ne lui retournait pas ses sentiments, il avait hâte de le revoir. L'unique chose qui le réconfortait était de savoir qu'il reviendrait. Un léger sourire, le plus franc depuis longtemps, apparu sur ses traits. Il partit vers le Bey-Park, le cœur plus léger.

Kyoya s'allongea tranquillement sur son lit. Les longues heures d'entraînement lui semblaient de moins en moins douloureuses. Il s'y était vite habitué. De plus, il était certain de s'être déjà amélioré. Il sourit. Quelques jours supplémentaires et il pourrait vaincre Ginga. Il sera certainement impressionné par sa future performance.

Il secoua farouchement la tête. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de penser à Ginga ainsi? C'était son rival, rien d'autre. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était le battre. C'était pour ça qu'il était ici.

Il prit Leone dans sa main et la porta devant son visage. Il l'observa minutieusement. Il avait eu une drôle d'impression. Il soupira. C'était ridicule. Il devrait cesser de penser à Ginga sinon il finirait par croire réellement que sa toupie était vivante. Comme cet imbécile de rouquin qui croyait encore aux contes de fées. C'était minable, surtout pour un blader aussi fort. Lorsqu'il le vaincrait, il lui montrerait que seule la force comptait et que ce qu'il appelait "esprit du blader" n'était rien d'autre qu'une illusion.

-Ouahhh! Tu as encore gagné? T'es vraiment trop fort Ginga.

-Merci, fit le roux en ramassant sa toupie.

Ses amis et lui étaient sortis s'amuser. Depuis le matin, ils faisaient toutes sortes de combats Beyblade. Ils avaient fait une pause pour le déjeuner pour manger le délicieux repas que leur avait préparé Madoka. Puis, ils avaient repris leur jeu. Ginga s'amusait tellement que, par moment, il oubliait totalement Kyoya. Mais le vert accaparait de nouveau ses pensées dès qu'il se trouvait seul.

-Ginga! Bat-toi contre moi!

-Non, contre moi!

-Je suis arrivé en premier. Ce sera contre moi.

Les enfants se mirent à parler tous en même temps. Pour éviter que cela ne dégénérât, Ginga réfléchit à toute allure pour trouver une solution qui contenterait tout le monde.

-Et si on faisait une bataille royale?

En voyant ces dizaines d'yeux se tourner vers lui d'un même mouvement, il se demanda si c'était une si bonne idée que ça.

Le soir, Ginga s'assit sur le rebord de sa fenêtre. Il regarda les rares étoiles qui réussissaient à scintiller malgré les lumières de la ville. Cela le rendit nostalgique. Lorsqu'il était encore dans son village natal, il pouvait toutes les distinguer clairement.

_Est-ce que Kyoya regarde aussi le ciel?_

Quelle douce consolation d'imaginer le vert, le regard perdu dans les étoiles, ses yeux reflétant la voûte céleste. En fermant les yeux, il le voyait si distinctement qu'il avait l'impression de pouvoir le toucher. Il sourit tristement car il était persuadé qu'il ne passerait jamais ce genre d'instant avec lui.

Au même moment, le vert était installé comme l'imaginait le roux. Il ne voulait pas l'admettre mais Ginga lui manquait énormément. Il ne regrettait pas la façon dont-ils s'étaient séparés: si c'était à refaire, il savait qu'il agirait exactement de la même manière. Pourtant, ce qu'il lui avait dit était horrible. Il en était conscient. Et Ginga, aussi gentil fut-il, ne lui pardonnerait certainement pas.

_De toute façon, un jour ou l'autre, j'aurais du choisir entre lui et mon objectif. Cette situation simplifie juste les choses._


	5. Chapter 5: La décision finale

**Disclamer:** Les personnages de MFB ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Chapitre 5: La décision finale**

Ginga se sentait déboussolé pour ne pas dire complètement affolé. Kyoya, son Kyoya, s'était fait grièvement blessé. Et depuis il était plongé dans un profond sommeil, se remettant lentement de ses blessures. Mais le rouquin était de plus en plus paniqué par son état qui ne semblait pas s'améliorer. Il tournait en rond devant la porte de la chambre prêtée au vert sans savoir que faire, agaçant Madoka qui se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui à réparer Leone.

-Tu sais que Kyoya ne guérira pas plus vite parce que tu restes là à angoisser.

-Je sais…

-Écoute… Je comprends que tu sois triste mais tu ferais mieux de t'asseoir et de te reposer un peu. Ça ne t'avancera à rien si tu te fatigues.

Le propriétaire de Pegasus s'exécuta mais, même assis, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de gigoter. Il souhaitait de tout son cœur que Kyoya se réveillât et qu'il allât mieux. Cela déconcentrait la technicienne qui, ne pouvant faire son travail correctement, s'agaça davantage.

-Arrête Ginga!

-Désolé.

Il tenta de songer à autre chose pour retrouver un semblant de calme mais ses pensées retournaient irrémédiablement auprès du vert. Il se demanda s'il n'aurait pas mieux fait de demander à un médecin de venir voir Kyoya au lieu d'attendre comme ça, sans rien faire. Peut-être qu'il pourrait le soigner.

-J'espère qu'il va se remettre avant que tu ne fasses un arrêt cardiaque. Parce que si tu te comportes comme ça alors que ça fait à peine deux heures…

Madoka soupira en voyant que Ginga ne l'écoutait pas. Le regard de ce dernier était rivé sur la porte derrière laquelle se trouvait l'objet de ses pensées.

* * *

Kyoya ouvrit les yeux puis se redressa. Il fut surpris de s'éveiller dans un lieu qui lui était inconnu. Plus encore lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il avait été soigné. Il était occupé à observer ce qui l'entourait quand Benkei déboula dans la pièce. Ce dernier le serra dans ses bras pour lui montrer à quel point il s'était inquiété pour lui mais le vert, trop abasourdi, ne réagit pas. Après qu'il l'eut lâché, vinrent dans les deux gamins qui accompagnaient Ginga partout. La fille lui rendit son Leone entièrement réparé en lui disant que les toupies n'étaient pas fautives lorsque le blader se conduisait mal. Ils repartirent, laissant Kyoya seul. Il attendit quelques secondes avant de se lever. Il récupéra ses affaires et sortit discrètement du bâtiment. Il resta juste assez longtemps pour entendre les amis de Ginga dire que celui-ci était parti.

_Dommage,_ pensa-t-il,_ j'aurais bien aimé lui parler._

Il s'installa sur le toit d'un immeuble duquel il observa les amis du rouquin quadriller la ville pour retrouver Ginga. Il ne comprenait pour quelle raison ils se donnaient tant de mal pour l'aider. En plus, ce n'était certainement pas en passant et repassant par les mêmes rues qu'ils risquaient de le trouver.

Contrairement à eux, Kyoya avait une idée de l'endroit où Ginga avait pu se réfugier. Fatigué de les voir s'affairer inutilement, il descendit de son perchoir pour aller trouver le rouquin. Il traversa la ville sans hésiter de la direction à prendre aux croisements. Il s'arrêta dans un parc aux abords de la ville, celui où il avait passé quelques heures en compagnie de Ginga. Comme il s'en doutait, le propriétaire de Pegasus était là, assis par terre, le bras posé sur un sac de voyage.

-Tes amis te cherchent partout.

Ginga sursauta. Il se leva d'un bond et le dévisagea, les yeux écarquillés.

-Tu t'es réveillé! Ça veut dire que tu vas mieux…

Il lui sourit en arborant une mine soulagée malgré ce qui s'était passé entre eux dernièrement. Kyoya acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, troublé car il s'était persuadé qu'il lui en voudrait après sa trahison.

-Heureusement. Je suis content que tu ailles bien…

-Pourquoi?

Ginga prit sa main dans la sienne. Il la posa contre sa joue sans le quitter des yeux.

-Je t'aime et ça me rend triste quand tu souffres.

Ils se turent, Ginga n'ayant rien de plus à ajouter et Kyoya ne sachant pas comment réagir. Il savait qu'il devrait s'excuser mais c'était une chose qu'il détestait faire. De plus, ça ne changerait rien aux évènements passés.

-Je… sais que j'ai mal agi et… bafouilla-t-il.

-Tout le monde fait des erreurs. Ce n'est pas grave.

-Pas grave?! Mais…! Tu es trop indulgent.

-Désolé, c'est dans mon caractère.

-C'est pas à toi de t'excuser. Ce serait plutôt à moi de te dire que je suis désolé pour ce que j'ai fait.

Ginga ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce que Kyoya s'excusât. Il se doutait bien qu'il regrettait ce qu'il avait fait mais de là à s'excuser… Il était tellement fier que le rouquin n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde cette éventualité.

-Plus précisément, pour ce que je _t'ai _fait, continua le vert. Je ne regrette pas le moins du monde de m'être associé à la nébuleuse noire puisque ça m'a permis de devenir plus fort.

Voyant que le maître de Pegasus restait bouche bée, il continua sur sa lancée pour ne pas laisser de place au silence.

-C'est la seule et unique fois que tu m'entendras m'excuser alors profites-en.

-Euh… merci. Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es venu me voir?

-Tu comptait partir?

Ginga jeta un coup d'œil au bagage que lui montrait le vert. Il se sentit coupable à cause du ton accusateur que Kyoya avait employé. Cela lui donnait l'impression qu'il avait fait quelque chose de mal. Il se recroquevilla légèrement avant d'hocher la tête.

-Pour aller où?

-À la recherche de la base de la nébuleuse noire.

-Tu aurais pu prévenir tes amis. Ils te cherchent depuis un moment.

-Je leur ai laissé un mot…

-Tu crois que c'est suffisant. Je trouve que tu es mal placé pour faire la morale aux autres sur l'amitié alors que tu fais aussi cavalier seul.

Ginga culpabilisait de plus en plus. Plongé dans ses pensées, il tressaillit en sentant les mains du vert se poser sur ses joues. Son cœur s'affola quand il croisa le regard bleu qui exprimait une douceur inhabituelle. Lentement, très lentement, Kyoya approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser. Le rouquin n'osait pas bouger de peur de briser cet instant magique. Ils échangèrent ensuite un regard enamouré. Ginga comprit alors que Kyoya partageait ses sentiments. Malgré les évènements qui s'étaient déroulés dernièrement, cela le combla de joie.

-Tu devrais rester en ville quelques heures de plus. Ce problème finira sûrement par s'arranger.

-Mais…

-Pour moi?

-…

-Tu ne peux quand même pas me quitter maintenant.

Ginga se lova dans les bras de Kyoya. Il n'avait aucune envie de partir loin de lui alors qu'ils venaient de se retrouver. Et puis… il voulait croire que tout irait mieux comme il le disait. Il se détacha du vert pour le contempler.

-D'accord, répondit-il en souriant.

-Alors, on se verra tout à l'heure.

Kyoya l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de repartir vers la ville. Ginga attendit quelques minutes avant de prendre son sac et de lui emboîter le pas.

**Owari**


End file.
